smokeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Smokey and the Bandit II
Smokey and the Bandit II is a 1980 feature film, and the sequel to Smokey and the Bandit. The film was also directed by Hal Needham. Reprising their previous roles are Burt Reynolds, Sally Field, Jerry Reed, Jackie Gleason, Paul Williams, Pat McCormick and Mike Henry. This time, Dom Deluise joins the cast. Summary Big Enos Burdette is hoping to be elected Governor of Texas, against his opponent, John Coen. They are both confronted by the current governor. After leaving the governor's office, Big and Little Enos Burdette overhear him yelling at an assistant about carrying the responsibility of carrying a crate of unknown luggage from Miami, Florida to the Republican Party Convention in Dallas, Texas. Big Enos then schemes to take on the responsibility, and enlists the help of Bandit and Snowman. After winning a truck race, Cledus is convinced to do it for $100,000. He tries convincing Bandit, who had been separated from Carrie and become an alcoholic. Being drunk, the Bandit had actually traded his 1977 Trans-Am for one case of beer. Cledus seeks Carrie's help to encourage him, and she abandons a second attempt at wedding Junior Justice, which infuriates Sheriff Buford T. Justice. She is more convinced by the money, which was raised to $200,000, than by her love for Bandit. She trades Junior's car for a 1980 Trans-Am for Bandit. The trio catches up with Buford and Junior, but they do outrun him. Once in Miami, they realize their cargo is in quarantine for three weeks, but they have to get to Dallas in three days. So, they steal the crate, and discover their cargo to be an elephant, which they name Charlotte after Cledus' aunt. Bandit takes a splinter out of Charlotte's foot, leading to Charlotte adoring Bandit. On the way, Cledus fears that Charlotte is in poor health. They find an Italian doctor in the back of an ambulance and take him along with them. The Doctor finds out that Charlotte is pregnant. As they try to make Burdette's deadline, the Doctor convinces Bandit to stop twice. The second time, Charlotte gives birth to her baby. Meanwhile, Bandit is outrunning Justice, who called for some help from his brothers Reginald Van Justice and Gaylord Justice. All together, there were at least fifty cops on Bandit's trail (Carrie left, after Bandit said he doesn't like himself). Cledus, along with twenty other truckers, defeat all the cops and they head on to Dallas. Bandit finds Carrie and tells her he likes himself again. She asks him about his deal with the Burdettes, and he says they'll make it, even if they're a little late. Smokey follows them in a bus. Cast * Burt Reynolds as Bo Darville/The Bandit * Jackie Gleason as Sheriff Buford T. Justice, Reginald Van Justice, and Gaylord Justice * Sally Field as Carrie/Frog * Jerry Reed as Cledus Snow/Snowman * Dom Deluise as the Doctor * Mike Henry as Junior Justice * Paul Williams as Little Enos Burdette * Pat McCormick as Big Enos Burdette * David Huddleston as John Conn * John Anderson as Governor * Brenda Lee as Nice Lady * Phil Balsley as Himself (as The Statler Brothers) * Lew DeWitt as Himself (as The Statler Brothers) * Don Reid as Himself (as The Statler Brothers) * Harold Reid as Himself (as The Statler Brothers) * Mel Tillis as Fairground Owner * Don Williams as Himself * Terry Bradshaw as Himself * Joe Greene as Himself (as 'Mean Joe' Greene) * Joe Klecko as Himself * Jeffrey Bryan King as Football Player * Nancy Lenehan as Ramona * John Megna as P.T. * Dudley Remus as Everglades Gas Station Attendant * Jerry Lester as Warehouse Guard * Hal Carter as Gas Station Attendant * Rick Allen as Safari Park Attendant * Chuck Yeager as Party Guest (as Charles Yeager) * Patrick Moody as Ambulance Driver * John Robert Nicholson as Patient * Anthony T. Townes as Young Black Boy * Ritchey Brown as Young Man * Nancy Lee Johnson as Young Girl * Gayle Davis as Older Girl * James L. Buchanan II as Preacher (as James L. Buchanan 2nd) * The Statler Brothers as Themselves Soundtrack Smokey and the Bandit II soundtrack album was released on vinyl, cassette tape and 8-track tape by MCA Records in 1980. Side 1 # "Texas Bound and Flyin'" – Jerry Reed (2:18) # "Charlotte's Web" - The Statler Brothers (2:55) # "To Be Your Man" - Don Williams (3:53) # "Ride Concrete Cowboy, Ride" – Roy Rogers and the Sons of the Pioneers (2:55) # "Deliverance of the Wildwood Flower" – The Bandit Band (1:54) # "Pecos Promenade" – Tanya Tucker and Glen Campbell (2:27) Side 2 # "Here's Lookin' at You" – Mel Tillis (3:14) # "Do You Know You Are My Sunshine" – The Statler Brothers (2:12) # "Again and Again" – Brenda Lee (2:39) # "Let's Do Something Cheap and Superficial" – Burt Reynolds (2:20) # "Tulsa Time" – Don Williams (3:10) # "Pickin' Lone Star Style – The Bandit Band (2:02) Category:Smokey and the Bandit II Category:Films Category:Eastbound and Down